


The Stargazer

by refusetoshine



Series: Season One [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Beverly missed the Stargazer almost as much as she had missed its Captain.





	The Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 1x09 - The Battle
> 
> I know its never confirmed that Beverly served on the Stargazer, but I like to think she did briefly.

The air crackled with the distinct energy of a transporter beam. Beverly Crusher appeared on the bridge of the _Stargazer_. Despite Jean-Luc’s wishes to leave the past in the past, the ship had held significant memories for Beverly, and she wanted to have some time to explore it alone. So, in the middle of the night, Beverly had covertly transported herself to the ship.

As Beverly walked through what was left of the _Stargazer_, the memories of the times she had spent on the ship came flooding back. This ship was where she and Jack had cemented their friendship with a certain captain over the wine from his family’s vineyard and good conversation. This ship is where her dream of becoming the Chief Medical Officer of a starship had been born. On the other hand, it was also the ship where she lost Jack and almost lost Jean-Luc if it hadn’t been for the invention of the Picard Maneuver. 

The _Stargazer_ had been a catalyst for so many events in the life of Beverly Howard Crusher. She’d found the quarters she’d been assigned while she’d been serving on the ship, although she’d spent most of her time in Jack’s quarters anyway. She went to the sickbay and remembered how Dr. Greyhorse had helped her grow from a shy young cadet to a much more confident and competent medical student. Each room seemed to hold a memory of some sort and Beverly found herself lost in thought. When she reached the captain’s quarters, she couldn’t help but smile at the memories of the nights she and Jack had spent there with Jean-Luc, drinking wine and talking about anything and everything. Beverly sat on the couch and closed her eyes, remembering the three of them together.

\---

“And then, the Nausicaan stabbed me right through my chest.”

Beverly’s eyes went wide. Her boyfriend Jack was looking at her, grinning ear to ear. 

“Told you Johnny had a wild side.”

Beverly had been conducting physical exams for the crew earlier that day and when she got to the captain and read his file, she had discovered that he had an artificial heart. When she and Jack were invited over to his quarters for some wine, she’d asked Jean-Luc about it. He’d been hesitant to tell the story, but Jack had convinced him otherwise. Jack had always told Beverly that Jean-Luc had been a bit of a character when he was younger, but until she’d heard this story, she’d never believed it.

“Well, yes, but that side of me is not something I want to revisit,” replied the captain, “But enough about me, how’s your training going Beverly?”

Beverly began animatedly telling her companions about all the things Dr. Greyhorse had been teaching her. Dr. Greyhorse had been an excellent mentor and she was learning so much more practical experience than she’d ever learn back at the Academy. However, her time aboard the _Stargazer_ would be coming to an end soon and the prospect of going back to Earth was disheartening.

“What’s wrong Beverly?”

She looked up to see Jean-Luc’s hazel eyes, filled with concern. She must have looked upset. Jean-Luc had always been good at picking up her emotions, even more so than Jack.

“I’ve only got a month left here and I was thinking about how much I’m going to miss this.”

She burst into tears. When she’d come to the _Stargazer_, she’d known Jack of course, and she had met Jean-Luc, but by spending time together on the ship, they had become close friends. Back on Earth, she had friends, but none who shared a bond with her like she shared with Jean-Luc. 

“Aww Bev,” Jack said, putting his hand on her shoulder “We’ll come visit, right Johnny?”

Jean-Luc descended on the opposite side of her. She turned to look at him and could see pain in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“Of course, we will.”

\---

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Beverly’s reverie was broken by the same baritone voice she’d just been thinking of. She opened her eyes and there he was in front of her, Captain Jean-Luc Picard. A little older than in her memory, but still with the same concerned look in his hazel eyes. 

“I just wanted to see it again,” she said wistfully.

Jean-Luc sat down beside her and reached for her hand. She accepted it with a squeeze. It had been a long time since they’d done this. Jack’s death had caused a rift between the two that she’d hoped that her assignment to the _Enterprise_ could fix.

“I missed you,” she said.

He squeezed her hand back.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
